


Scene One: James Dean and Audrey Hepburn

by cumatemen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Gaje, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Something fluffy, alur ngebut, idk - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumatemen/pseuds/cumatemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima Shintarou tak pernah percaya pada paham 'selamanya' sampai Akashi Seijuurou datang padanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene One: James Dean and Audrey Hepburn

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki, tapi cerita ini milik saya.
> 
> Fic pertama saya di AO3 fandom Kurobasu, yoroshiku~~
> 
> Terinspirasi dari EP nya Sleeping With Sirens, 'If You Were a Movie, This Would Be Your Soundtrack'

Seumur hidupnya Shintarou tak pernah percaya pada paham ‘selamanya’. Tak pernah. Selain karena ia bukan penganut asas melankolisme, juga karena ia menjunjung tinggi rasionalitas. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dari banyaknya bahasa di dunia ini, selalu ada kata ‘selamanya’ dalam kamus.

Tapi bukan berarti juga ia sarkasme, ia hanya tidak percaya saja. Toh, ia sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Shintarou hanya bermain basket sampai ia lulus SMA, bukan selamanya. Shintarou juga tak selamanya memainkan piano karena banyak hal yang harus dilakukan selain bermain piano. Dan ia juga tak mungkin menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran selamanya, bukan?

Hanya saja entitas di sampingnya ini tak henti-hentinya mengocehkan kata yang ia anggap tabu itu. Si rambut topaz itu terhitung sudah menyebutkan kata ‘selamanya’ sebanyak lima belas kali dalam tiga ribu enam ratus detik pertemuan mereka hari ini. Jika saja ia bisa, ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan bangku kayu berpelitur itu dan menghabiskan siangnya di perpustakaan kampus ketimbang berdua disini bersama temannya yang berisik ini.

“Kise, berhentilah mengoceh. Bukan berarti aku peduli pada pita suaramu, hanya saja aku bosan nanodayo.”

“Hidoi-ssu! Ceritaku bahkan belum beres!” si topaz yang bernama Kise Ryouta itu cemberut mendengar perkataan Shintarou yang, sayangnya, menohok tepat di hatinya.

“Tapi aku bosan, aku ingin pergi.” tegas Shintarou pada Ryouta. “Diam disini, aku akan membeli minum.”

“Eh? Midorimacchi, tumben kau—”

“Yang benar saja, hari ini panas sekali.” Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “Bukan aku peduli padamu, nanodayo.”

“Hmph—” Ryouta menahan tawanya, merubahnya menjadi lengkungan sabit di wajah tampannya. “Baiklah, cepat kembali. Aku kesepian ssu.”

“Memang aku siapamu.”

Shintarou mendengus pelan sambil berlalu dari hadapan Ryouta. Mendengar cerita pemuda kelewat ceria tanpa jeda tak baik untuk pikirannya. Apalagi kalau bukan cerita sepele soal kisah percintaan Ryouta dengan seorang mahasiswa PGTK yang dipanggilnya Tetsuyacchi itu. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, menurutnya Ryouta cukup payah memberikan panggilan pada kekasihnya, tidak adakah panggilan yang sedikit lebih romantis?

“Ah, sudahlah. Bukan urusanku juga, kenapa harus kupikirkan.” Gumam Shintarou pelan.  
.  
.  
.  
“Ryouta? Sedang apa kau disini?”

Sang mahasiswa jurusan fashion design itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria yang teramat dikenalnya berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Ryouta memutar bola matanya sekejap sebelum menampilkan senyum lebar di wajahnya.  
“Akashicchi! Kok tumben ssu? Sini sini!” masa bodoh dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi yang dilayangkan oleh pria yang enam belas senti lebih pendek darinya itu, Ryouta menyambut pemuda itu dengan penuh semangat dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya pertanda ajakan pada pria itu untuk duduk bersamanya.

“Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa kau disini?” tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Akashicchi itu.

“Tidak ngapa-ngapain ssu, hanya menunggu Midorimacchi saja.” Jawab Ryouta—kelewat semangat.

“Siapa? Kekasih barumu?”

“Bukan ssu! Biar dia tampan tapi dia bukan tipeku, lagipula Tetsuyacchi jauh lebih baik darinya.” Sanggah Ryouta. “Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Akashicchi bisa ada disini? Taman kampus sama sekali bukan gayamu ssu.”

“Aku bosan.”

Singkat, padat, penuh akan makna jangan-bertanya-lebih-jauh. Ryouta hanya manggut-manggut saja. Wajar, karena, siapa yang tidak akan bosan berada di perpustakaan ditemani setumpuk buku tebal atau papan shogi dan tanpa ditemani siapapun? Uh, tiga hari saja melakukan rutinitas seperti itu Ryouta pasti sudah muak dan ngedumel kesana-sini sambil menebar air mata buaya.

Tak lama, Shintarou kembali dengan tiga gelas plastik ditangannya. Ryouta melambai-lambaikan tangannya saat melihat sosok Shintarou—tanpa memiliki niatan untuk membantu sang sahabat yang nampak kewalahan.

Shintarou mendengus sebal saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Ryouta. “Dasar, membuat repot saja. Bukan berarti aku mengharap bantuanmu nanodayo.”

Ryouta tersenyum senang sambil mengambil salah satu gelas plastik tersebut. “Sankyuu! Untukku, lemon squash?”  
“Seharusnya kau tak usah bertanya lagi jika kau sudah mengambilnya nanodayo.” Balas Shintarou seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryouta. “Ngomong-ngomong, ini untukmu.”

“Eh?” Ryouta menatap bingung pada Shintarou. “Kenapa kau memberikan itu pada Akashicchi?”

“Pelayan kafetaria memberikanku bonus segelas frappuccino dan aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan dua gelas minuman sekaligus. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia ada bersamamu nanodayo.” Jawab Shintarou. “Salam kenal, Akashi Seijuurou. Aku Midorima Shintarou.”

“Kau tahu Akashicchi ssu? Whoa!”

“Berisik, Kise. Aku tahu dia dari obrolan temanku, tapi bukan berarti aku kepo nanodayo.” Tandasnya sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “Hari ini panas, minumlah.”

“Arigatou.” Seijuurou menerima kopi pemberian Shintarou seraya mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih dengan sangat pelan—seolah berbisik pada Shintarou.

Setelah itu keadaan mendadak hening. Tak satupun dari mereka bertiga yang berniat membuka pembicaraan, bahkan Ryouta yang dikenal cerewet itu kini bungkam. Aura di sekitar taman kampus mendadak gelap sampai-sampai bulu kuduk Ryouta berdiri tegak.

“A-ah, sepertinya aku harus menjemput Tetsuyacchi sekarang ssu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi!” Ryouta tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari posisinya dan bergegas meninggalkan Seijuurou dengan Shintarou, bulu kuduknya masih berdiri tegak, ia paham betul dengan kondisi seperti ini.

‘Kalau ingin berbicara berdua dengan Midorimacchi kenapa tidak bilang saja padaku, jangan mengeluarkan aura seperti itu. Akashicchi menyeramkan!’ batin Ryouta—dengan berharap semoga saat ia pulang nanti ia tak menemukan gunting merah menancap di pintu apartemennya.

Sepeninggal Ryouta, keadaan masih tetap hening. Shintarou masih diam membisu sambil menatap lurus ke depan, sementara itu Seijuurou asyik dengan gelas frappuccinonya.  
.  
.  
. Hari mulai sore, panas matahari tak seterik siang tadi. Shintarou baru saja akan berdiri jika ucapan Seijuurou tak menghentikannya untuk duduk kembali. “Kau dari fakultas kedokteran, ya? Aku sering melihatmu di perpustakaan membaca buku tentang anatomi tubuh manusia atau berkutat dengan tugas-tugasmu.”

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “Ya, dan kau dari fakultas bisnis dan manajemen. Aku sering melihatmu. Bukan karena aku perhatian, gedung fakultas kita berdekatan nanodayo.”

“Tsundere, huh? Menarik.”

Shintarou mendelik atas respon dari ucapan Seijuurou barusan. “Masalah buatmu?”

“Tidak. Sepertinya akan menarik jika kita berteman.”

“Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan nanodayo.”

“Aku tidak seenaknya, aku selalu benar.”

“Mana ada yang seperti itu.”

“Aku tidak suka dibantah, Shintarou.”

“Terserahmu saja nanodayo. Sudahlah, mau pulang tidak? Bukan aku peduli padamu, sebentar lagi hari gelap nanodayo.”

“Kau berlagak seolah aku ini perempuan saja.”

“Ya sudah.”

Shintarou bergegas berjalan meninggalkan Seijuurou. Hari ini hari terburuk baginya. Sudah direcoki oleh Ryouta, ini lagi Seijuurou yang kelewat keras kepala dan mengaku selalu benar. Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah. Ah, Kami-sama, kenapa lagi-lagi ia mendapat teman yang merepotkan?  
.  
.  
.Kejadian di hari-hari berikutnya justru tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Shintarou. Bukan karena Ryouta yang semakin sering curhat padanya tetapi karena Seijuurou.

Ya, pemuda berambut crimson dengan manik heterokrom merah emas itu sukses membuat hidup Shintarou jungkir balik. Kemanapun Shintarou pergi, pasti ia selalu menjumpai Seijuurou—dan lagi-lagi mereka berdebat.

Shintarou tidak paham mengapa ia dan Seijuurou tak pernah bisa akur sejak pertama bertemu. Seijuurou dengan sifat absolutnya dan Shintarou dengan tsunderenya. Bukan sifat yang cocok untuk menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang damai seperti yang diharapkan oleh Shintarou.

“Aku sibuk nanodayo.”

Seijuurou mendengus sebal. “Aku tidak terima penolakan, Shintarou.”

“Apa peduliku. Cari saja yang lain.”

“Tidak. Aku inginnya kau.”

Shintarou meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia membuang nafas pendek lalu menatap Seijuurou dengan papan shoginya. “Karena kau memaksa, baiklah, untuk kali ini saja. Tapi tunggu aku membereskan buku ini.”

Seijuurou menggelengkan kepalanya. “Aku tidak suka menunggu, Shintarou.”  
Lagi, Shintarou membuang nafas pendek. “Baiklah. Selesaikan dengan cepat. Kau menggangguku saja.”

“Aku tidak mengganggumu.” Bantah Seijuurou. “Tak ada bantahan lagi, aku selalu benar.”

“Terserah.” Balas Shintarou seraya mengambil papan shogi dan mulai mengatur bidak-bidaknya, tak membiarkan Seijuurou mendebatnya lagi.

Seijuurou menyeringai. Dalam sudut pandangnya, Shintarou adalah satu-satunya dari sekian banyak orang yang mampu membuatnya tertarik. Meski pemuda itu selalu membantahnya—Seijuurou sangat benci dibantah—namun Seijuurou tak mempermasalahkannya. Si rambut emerald itu justru berhasil menariknya dari kehidupannya yang monoton dan membawanya mengarungi sensasi yang menggelitik—namun menyenangkan.

Bilang saja Seijuurou gila karena sengaja membuntuti Shintarou kemanapun ia pergi—kecuali toilet, ia masih tahu batasan privasi seseorang, oke. Seijuurou bahkan sengaja menyuap anak-anak klub musik agar bisa mengosongkan ruang seni dan memaksa Shintarou memainkan piano untuknya. Seijuurou juga sengaja membawa papan shoginya kemanapun agar ia bisa mengajak Shintarou bermain shogi tatkala mereka bertemu. Atau bahkan merelakan waktu luangnya demi mengajak Shintarou bermain basket.

Tapi Seijuurou yakin setidaknya ia belum gila. Ia hanya menyukai sensasi saat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia berada di samping Shintarou. Itu saja.

Wah, sepertinya ada yang tengah dirundung asmara.

Permainan itu berjalan seperti biasanya; alot. Baik Shintarou maupun Seijuurou sama-sama tak ingin mengalah. Shintarou bagi Seijuurou adalah lawan yang sepadan, meski hasilnya tetap saja Seijuurou yang akan menang.

“Berapa kali pun kau mengajakku bermain shogi, tetap saja kau yang akan menang nanodayo.” Keluh Shintarou. “Lebih baik cari lawan yang lain.”

“Tidak.” Timpal Seijuurou sembari menyandarkan punggungnya. “Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih ingat perjanjian kita?”

“Perjanjian mana?”

“Jika aku menang dalam permainan ini untuk yang ketiga puluh kalinya, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah perintah dan kau harus menurutinya. Tapi kuberi kau kesempatan untuk menentukan syarat jika kau sedikit keberatan dalam menuruti perintah itu.”

Shintarou melakukan hal yang sama dengan Seijuurou; namun dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. “Baiklah. Apa perintahmu?”

“Tetaplah di sisiku selamanya.”

Shintarou tersentak, refleks ia memposisikan tubuhnya dalam keadaan tegang. “Apa?!”

“Aku tak akan mengulanginya. Itu perintah, bukan permintaan.”

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “Perintah ini tak akan berujung pada penandatanganan perjanjian antara dominan dan submisiv, kan?”

“Tentu saja tidak.”

“Kedengarannya seolah kau baru saja melamarku nanodayo. Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Sekarang biar kusebutkan syaratku.”

“Sebutkan.”

Shintarou memindahkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja dan memajukan tubuhnya ke depan. Satu tangan meraih dagu Seijuurou sedangkan tangan yang lain berusaha menyingkirkan papan shogi dari hadapan mereka. “Syarat yang pertama, bisakah aku mempercayaimu?”

Seijuurou menatap lekat pada manik zamrud Shintarou yang terhalangi oleh kacamata. Tampan, ia akui hal itu. “Kupegang semua perkataanku, dan kau bisa mempercayaiku.”

Shintarou mengulas senyum tipis. “Syarat yang kedua, kau tak boleh menolaknya nanodayo, atau aku tak akan menuruti perintahmu.”

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya dengan malas. “Baiklah jika itu maumu.”

“Syarat yang kedua adalah... ubah namamu menjadi Midorima Seijuurou dan jangan lepaskan aku dari sisimu, selamanya. Tinggalah bersamaku selama mungkin yang kau butuhkan.”

“Ap—”

Shintarou tersenyum lepas. Ia kecup bibir tipis Seijuurou cukup lama sampai ia merasakan Seijuurou mencubit tangannya. “Tidak ada protes, Sei. Atau aku membangkang.”  
Seijuurou merengut kesal. Jika bukan Shintarou, pasti orang itu sudah habis disayatnya dengan gunting merah kesayangannya. Sementara itu Shintarou terkekeh pelan melihat perubahan air muka Seijuurou. Manis, pikir Shintarou.

“Memalukan.” Tukas Seijuurou. “Ini sama saja dengan menjatuhkanku, Shin.”

“Dengan senang hati aku akan menjatuhkanmu ke dalam pelukanku.”

“Menjijikkan. Darimana kau dapat kata-kata itu?”

“Meniru Kise, tapi bukannya aku melankolis nanodayo.”

“Jangan dekat-dekat ia kalau begitu, pengaruh buruk padamu.”

“Kau juga dekat dengannya nanodayo.”

“Wajar, ia sepupuku, Shin.”

“Sama saja.”

“Tidak, itu berbeda.”

“Tak ada bedanya, Sei. Sama-sama dekat.”

Seijuurou menjauhkan badannya dari Shintarou. Masih dengan wajah merengut kesal, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. “Shin!”

Shintarou membawa Seijuurou dalam pelukannya. “Hanya bercanda nanodayo.” Lantas ia tertawa kecil.

Ah, sepertinya kali ini ia tak akan menganggap tabu kata ‘selamanya’, karena Seijuurou dan perintah absolutnya adalah bentuk nyata dari cinta dan selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca^^


End file.
